My Guy
by musicallover33
Summary: CJ tries to get ahold of Danny on the way home from her foundation, but can't. She figures out why when she gets home.
1. The Discovery

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie

…..

CJ was trying to get in touch with her boyfriend Danny Concannon on the way home from work one day. She kept trying the house and his cell phone. She didn't remember anything about a meeting with his bosses. They have lived in California for about six months and haven't really gotten to know their neighbors yet. As she drives up to the driveway she notices that the door is wide open. CJ gets out of her car and runs to see Danny bloodied on the ground. "DANNY!"

Her neighbors start to gather around at the screaming of their neighbor, "SOMEBODY CALL 911. MY DANNY HAS BEEN BEATING UP!" CJ keeps checking over things when she hears sirens; she doesn't move until someone grabs her shoulders saying miss you have to move. CJ stands stock still until one of the EMTs ask if she wants to ride with them. When she gets in the ambulance she grabs Danny's ham trying to will him awake. When Danny is in with the doctor CJ calls Danny's family to inform them that she found Danny and that he is now in the hospital.

Two hours later she is sitting holding Danny's hand when she feels a hand on her shoulder, when she looks up she sees a man and woman that she has seen in pictures that Danny has shown her.

"How is my son," asks a gut who has curly hair that is mostly white. The woman next to him has short hair and kind blue eyes, they both look about Danny's height.

"He has stabilized, but the doctors don't know when he will wake up." CJ stands up so Danny's parents can sit down, but Alex (his dad) puts his hand on her shoulder and nods his head down for her to sit back down. Tracy (his mom) moves to the other side of the bed and Alex follows. They both sit in a chair and hold Danny's other hand. The machine keeps beeping alerting them when the blood pressure has been taken. They look at all the different numbers wondering what they all mean. One of the machines start to go off they all look up. His doctor comes in and sees that his fluids need to be changed. CJ moves out of the way so they can fix that, as they leave the room CJ moves back to her spot and grabs Danny's hand once again. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself."

"No need to do that we watched all of your Press Briefings. We wanted to see the woman our little boy was in love with." Tracy slaps Alex.  
"Please excuse my husband for not introducing us. I am Tracy and this is Alex."

"Danny has shown me pictures of your whole family. We have been waiting for an occasion so I can meet you all, and for him to meet my family." CJ looks down at Danny, "I was waiting for temperatures to cool down after I left The White House."

"Why is that."

"Many people don't like that a former member of The Bartlet staff is dating a reporter. Even though we didn't start seeing each other until he stopped being one, and I was practically done working at The White House." CJ gives her keys to Danny's parents so they could sleep comfortably.


	2. Visitors

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted, and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

Danny's parents walk into his room to see CJ still in her chair asleep holding Danny's hand. They sit down until they hear more people coming towards his room. CJ then starts to wake up when Secret Service Agents welcome in Abbey and Jed Bartlet. "Claudia Jean, please tell me that you didn't sleep here."

"I could, but I would be lying, Sir." Abbey goes over to give her a hug.

"I guess I don't need to ask how you are holding up?"

"No, if I stayed home yesterday he wouldn't be here."

"And you would."

"Sir."

"Call me Jed, I am no longer The President. If you were home, you both would be in this situation." CJ sits back down next to Danny.

"This feels different than the assignation attempt."

"Of course, it does CJ, you are in love with Danny, and live with him too." There is a commotion right outside of the room, and then they see Toby coming in.

"Ok, how did everyone find out that Danny is here?"

"CJ, there was a news story stating that there was an attack at the home of a former Chief of Staff in California."

"It could have."

"There are not many Chief of Staffs that live in California and you weren't answering your phone when I called."

"My phone has been off since I got here." Toby looks at CJ realizing that she hasn't been home since she found Danny on the ground. He wraps CJ in a hug knowing how hard it was for CJ to make the decision to be with Danny. CJ introduces Danny's parents to her surrogate family. Lunch time comes around and they try to force CJ to go.

"Claudia Jean Cregg when was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday about three."

"That was over 20 hours ago, you need to eat something young lady. If you don't stand up I will get one of our agents to do that."

"Abbey?"

"Right now, I am in mother and doctor mode. How would Danny react after he finds out that you didn't anything while he wasn't awake?"

"He would say something along the lines you should have eating something, your health matters just as much as mine, and I have doctors taken care of me now."

Tracy speaks up "you also need to get out of here for a little while. You have been here since Danny got here, barely have left his side also." CJ starts to stand up not wanting to make a bad impression on Danny's parents who she wants to be her in-laws in the future. They all go to a diner that is close the hospital. As they are eating Toby and the Bartlets notice how CJ is trying to eat and think that they have never seen her this way.

"CJ, Danny is going to get better."

"I know; it is just I have never been through something like this. Sure, I lost my mom at a young age from cancer, and Josh almost died when we were shot those many years ago. It is just that I finally let myself take this leap with a wonderful guy, and I am longer in politics so I can spend normal hours with him. I look back to our second year in office when Danny was showing interest in me, and how that made me feel like a woman. Also the fact he treated me the way I belonged in The West Wing before most of the guys were. I think back to our first kiss and how it took my breath away, then that kiss when he came back as Santa to surprise me, also the Shareeff story. Besides that, when he was back I was happy. The last time he came back is what help lead us to where we are now."

"Our son has been in the hospital before. He broke his arm in High School after finding out his best friend went out with his crush. He went to the batting cages swung at the baseballs and one of them hit him fast enough that it broke his arm."

"I have heard that story." CJ looks at the people in front of her and knows that three of them has loved her for years, and two of them loves the guy she loves. They all head back to the hospital.

They stay there until visiting hours are over. The same things are said to CJ to get her to go home. CJ shows the Bartlets to the guest room that Alex and Tracy aren't using. "Sorry Toby, I don't have an extra guest room, so you will have to sleep on the couch."

"That's fine CJ. Go to bed." CJ head to her bedroom and pulls out one of Danny's sweatshirt and climbs in bed. She falls asleep holding Danny's pillow. Everyone is fast asleep when the police make find some evidence of what may have happened, but they have to wait for Danny to wake up before they do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted, and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

In the morning, everyone is woken up by the phone ringing. CJ reaches over the pillow picking up the phone. "Hi?"

"CJ, are you ok?

"Umm who is this?"

"Kate Harper, who else would be calling you?"

"Many people, my boyfriend is unconscious in the hospital. The Bartlets came from New Hampshire, Toby from New York, and Danny's parents from Michigan."

"Is there any more room for this friend?"

"Sorry I have no more guest rooms and Toby in on the couch."

"Then I will get a hotel."

"Kate, you don't have to come here."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Kate. I am going back to the hospital with his parents and most likely my other three guests."

"CJ, tell me the truth how are you holding up?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that especially using the word holding."

"Why?"

"The day of the meltdown Danny asked me if I wanted to hold his hand on the way down."

"The way down what?"

"The cliff. He was jumping because of him stopping being a reporter and I was being pushed off with my leaving The West Wing."

"Wasn't that the night I asked if you wanted to go out for drinks and you said that you had a date."

"Yes, and it was much more complicated than that to tell."

"Really?"

"Kate, we didn't date before but we had kissed a few times."

"CJ, how many people wanted you together."

"I honestly don't know." There is a knock on the door "Kate, I'm going to hang up now."

"Bye, tell the Bartlets I said hi." CJ hangs up the phone and opens the door to see Abbey holding a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"You are eating three meals today CJ, and are not going to argue with us about it."

"Let me guess you two are going to pull we are your former boss' card."

"That is a good idea, I was just going to say that Danny would want you to eat."

"I know, Kate says hi."

"How is she?"

"Worried about me."

"You have a big family CJ."

"I know, working in The West Wing was a great thing for me, even though I put my personal life on hold for a few years."

"More than a few years. Come on CJ, we should head downstairs." As they get down they see that everyone is ready to go to the hospital. As they get to Danny's room CJ goes right back to her spot holding his hand. While everyone else in the room wills Danny to wake up not just for himself but for the woman who loves him. When they go out to lunch something happens.


	4. Awake

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted, and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

When they get back to the hospital CJ first goes to use the bathroom. While the others approach Danny's room they hear his voice, his parents run to give him a hug they all talk until Danny looks up to see CJ, "hi."

"Hi." She runs to his bed and kisses him, "you're awake."

"Yes, I am." Danny continues to hold her, "can you get up here, so I can hold you better."

"Danny, you have been out for a few days."

"I know, and I also know that you were here nearly the full time," he brushes some hair out of her eyes. "Oh, and that these guys had to fight with you to eat something."

"Danny."

"Hey, I know that you were worried about me, but your health is also important, and don't say you went without sleep and eating in D.C., that was sometimes too fast paced to allow those things. You now work for a foundation, and we tend to live a quiet life."

"I know, it was just too hard, kind of like when no one eat after Rosslyn."

"They wanted to rob us, not kill me."

"Danny, I found you lying on the ground barley alive."

"That is exactly why you need to get up here, so I can prove to you that I am okay and for a cuddle from the person who loves you the most."

"Let me go ask your Doctor's if it ok."

"Come on Claudia Jean."

"I don't want to hurt you, Danny."

"When I have you in my arms it never hurts."

"I am still going to ask your doctor." CJ leaves the room to go find a nurse or his doctor. When she leaves the room the four people in the room look at Danny.

"Son before this happened what was the last thing you said to her?"

"I love you CJ, have a good day at work." CJ comes in with a nurse, who goes to check his vitals.

"Hello Mr. Concannon, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"The police are coming later to see what you remember from the attack."

"I'm fine with that, will it be okay if CJ comes on this bed to cuddle with me?"

"I don't see any problem with that."

"Thank you." After the nurse leaves Danny pats a spot on the bed for CJ, and she climbs on said spot. "Now, this is great medicine."

"I know this is already making me feel better." She puts her arm over Danny's chest, and her head-on shoulder. A few hours later the police show up to see everyone talking and see that CJ is smiling for the first time, since they met her.

"Mr. Concannon, we have a few questions." CJ starts to get up, but Danny just grabs her arms and pulls her back into him.

"Go ahead, but call me Danny."

"Ok, what can you tell me about the day of the attack?"

"Do you want me to start from when they knocked on the door, or when I woke up in the morning?"

"Your choice."

Flashback starts. "It was about 2:30 and I knew CJ would be getting off work soon when I heard a noise from outside, so I got up from the couch walked to the door to look at the peephole," Danny takes a breath. "At that point they break open the door one guy asks my where all of my valuables are."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. I did not tell them where things were. I didn't want them to take something of CJ's."

"Danny that would have been fine; if you weren't home they would have taken my stuff and not hurt you."

"Can you tell me what they looked like?"

"Yah, of course I can I am a former reporter. One of them was about 5'4" black hair, blue eyes, average build, and had a tattoo of a bull dog on his shoulder. The other one was my height looked like his cousin the only difference was a scar over his right eye."

"Thank you, Danny. We got some DNA and finger prints from the scene and we should be able to get the perps with everything that we have now." The officers leave the room to find the two who beat up Danny.

CJ turns her head to Danny, "Danny, I would have been ok if my things were stolen, I have not been ok with you in the hospital." Danny grabs the side if her face and brings her into a kiss her this kiss reminds her of the kiss from a little over 7 years ago, the only two differences is that they have an audience and are laying on a bed.

"Ahem" Toby coughs to get their attention, "there are people here you two."

CJ and Danny break apart, "I know that Tobias, I just missed kissing him."

"And I missed kissing CJ too, sorry Mom and Dad that you had to see that."

"Oh, it is okay I am just glad that my son finally is in a relationship that can last." Points out Alex.

"I am just hoping for some more grandchildren."

"Mom!" Danny doesn't notice that CJ has a smile on her face, or that Toby, and both Bartlets are snickering under their breath.

"I think you should look at CJ, Danny." He looks down to see CJ smile her small beautiful smile that Josh saw when she talked about moving to California with Danny. "Do you have some things to tell me?"

"I am not pregnant, but Danny I am ready for kids."

"Really?" They don't see everyone walk to give the couple some privacy.

"Danny, I love you and I think we would make wonderful parents as long as we do it together. Do you want kids?" Danny looks at her.

"CJ, of course I want kids with you, I just thought you would want to wait until we are married, because of the Republicans and other people question what happened behind closed doors when we were working in The White House."

"Danny, wait matters is what we think. As Doctor Seuss says "Those who care don't matter, and those who matter don't care." CJ leans up to kiss Danny, "of course, we have to wait for the okay from your Doctor before we start trying."

"Oh, come on," Danny sighs "I love you and love when we get down, and now that I won't be sheathed in anything."

"Danny, it will still be special, and it will still feel amazing." CJ interrupts Danny who remember not to long ago how she wanted mainly that connection with Danny, until that night in January. She snuggles close to Danny once again content on the knowledge that they both want kids together. She falls asleep with Danny holding her.

Toby comes in the room first to see his friend fast asleep in the arms of someone her loves. "Good Toby it's you. I was wondering if you could check my top drawer in a shirt that says Dallas Morning News to see if there is a ring box there."

"You want to ask CJ to marry you."

"Yes, I do, I just so happen to have bought a ring already."

"You hide it in your dresser?"

"In a drawer in a shirt pocket."

"Doesn't CJ wear this shirt?"

"No."

"Okay, I will see if the ring is still there."

"Thank you, Toby."

"Just promise me this, you will always try your best to never hurt her."

Danny looks down at CJ, "I promise, I have been in-love with her for years." CJ starts to wake up when everyone else comes in his room with a doctor.

"Danny, you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor. Do you mind if CJ stays here tonight? I have grown use to sleeping next to CJ, well at least something that has her sense." CJ starts to blush as she puts her head in Danny's chest.

"I see no problem with that. It wouldn't be the first time that she has stayed here since you got to the hospital."

"Really?"

"Danny, I stayed here the first night holding your hand."

"I thought I felt something wonderful." He grabs CJ's face and brings her into kiss him as they pull away they both have sweet smiles on their faces. "That though is absolutely amazing."

"Just so you two know Danny can't have sex for a few weeks."

"I know, I was telling him that a few minutes ago."


	5. Chapter 5

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted, and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

As Danny's parents come to pick up CJ and Danny the next morning they see how happy their son looks holding CJ while they both are sleeping. "Alex, should we wake them so we can get them back to their house?"

"Well, Tracy, they may be more comfortable sleeping on their own bed."

"Our son hasn't looked this peaceful sleeping since he was a little boy." Danny starts to wake up, and when he looks at CJ and kisses the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Fish Boy." CJ smiles sweetly up at him.

"Good morning, you two. Today is the day when Danny gets to go home."

"Wherever CJ is, that is my home."

"Nimrod, the hospital is not home, our home is two stories has a joint office, two guest rooms, one amazing master bedroom with a bath, a backyard with a pool and a hot tub, and a family room with two couches and a few chairs."

"That is my favorite part that it is ours." CJ starts to get up, "what are you doing?"

"I am going to go get the paperwork, I want you to be home, and the faster that happens, the faster you can get a clean bill of health," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, that I can't wait for that."

CJ leans into kiss him "me too."

...Meanwhile…..

"I am going to do something that Danny asked me to do, if you both will excuse me." Toby goes to CJ and Danny's bedroom to see if the ring Danny bought for CJ is still there. When he finds the sweatshirt that Danny described he unfolds it to find a box from Tiffany's. The ring is set in silver with 24 karat diamond with her birth stone in the center "man, Danny really loves CJ, this ring must be around $85,000." Toby doesn't realize that the former President is standing in the doorway.

"Ahem." Toby turns around.

"Sir, Danny asked to see if the ring he bought for CJ is still here after the robbery."

"Why did he ask you?"

"I was the first one to go in room after the topic of future kids came up."

"How long have you known about them?"

"Officially since she came to my apartment asking if I wanted a pardon and she needed advice. Unofficially since December."

"How has been unofficially?"

"There was word going around the CJ was spending most nights at somebody's house."

"So, our CJ has been seeing Danny for a while?"

"Yes, she has. I really think this is the guy she will settle down with."

"Many people have told me that Danny has been her guy for years now." Jed says, as they walk out of the room awaiting the arrival of CJ and Danny. What CJ and Danny don't know is that they both have some friends from DC visiting.


	6. Home Coming and The Master Mind

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted, and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

As CJ, Danny, and his parents walk in the door there are a few more blonde haired people in their house that they remember being there. "Ummm, hi Kate, Katie and others." Danny holds tighter on to CJ as his feet want to get out from under him. "You ok, babe?"

"Yeah, it's just this is the longest I have been standing since the attack." CJ gets Danny to sit down and kisses him on the check. Everyone who hasn't seen how CJ is around Danny looks shocked that she is kissing someone in front of many people. She sits down next to Danny and invites everyone to sit down on the remaining chairs in the room.

"I know CJ said that you guys don't need me here, but you matter to CJ, so by conjunction you matter to me." Kate tells Danny who she doesn't really know and only has seen a few times in the past.

"You both matter to me. I have worked with the both of you for long periods of time, and need to know that you guys are ok."

"Katie, we are fine. The police are trying to get the guys, and they think they have the guys already." CJ says leaning forward so everyone understands that things are going to be ok, "I know this was a horrible experience believe me I felt that too when Danny wasn't waking up."

"Then how are you ok CJ?"

"Danny us here and can do almost anything that he did before." Danny starts to blush, because there is only one thing that the doctor didn't give his ok for him to do.

"I can do things that are important to me." Danny makes sure that his friends are not worried "I will be cleared for those things though."

…. At the Police station…

"So, Mister Booth and Mister Bundy why did you two go to the Cregg-Concannon household?" The two culprits stay silent. "we have your DNA on the victim and at the scene." Still no answer. The handcuffs come out and get put on them again and they get put in their cell.

While this is happening the person that hired them wondering why they haven't contacted her in a while. She looks up at the T.V. _"we are here to tell you that earlier today that we have in our custody the people who broke into the house of former Chief of Staff CJ Cregg and former senior White House Correspondent Danny Concannon and beat up Concannon."_

"Shit," says the spunky Mandy Hampton "I told those two to stay away from everything. Now, is the possibility that people will find out that someone who once worked with the two of them orchestrated the whole break in. I never get what I want, I was fired because of her and didn't get I guy that I liked because of that bitch too." She goes to a board that has pictures of CJ Cregg with Danny all looking like they were in love, "how can he love her, when I was in The West Wing she was constantly mean to him, and I Mandy Hampton I nice and flirted with him." She crosses off one of the plans the one with the picture of the house. "Hmmm next is seeing if I can sabotage The Hollis Foundation."

Authors Note,

I want some ideas for the first names of Booth and Bundy. I took that last names of John Wilkes Booth and Ted Bundy, but I don't want to use the first names.


	7. Worry

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

The next day CJ and Danny are watching a movie on the couch after everyone leaves them to their own devices, as they are cuddling the phone rings Danny reaches for it as he is the closest to it. _"Hello."_

" _Is CJ there?"_

" _May I ask who this is for first?"_

" _It is Frank Hollis."_

" _Of course, you can here she is_ , _"_ Danny hands the phone to CJ _"it's Hollis."_

"Thank you, Danny," she puts the phone to her ear _. "Hello."_

" _CJ, when was the last time you were at work?"_

" _On Friday, Danny was in the hospital during the weekend."_

" _You realize it is Tuesday?"_

" _Yes, I do realize that Danny just came home yesterday."_

" _Does he need help?"_

" _Not really, it just scary seeing someone I love that much lying motionless for a few days."_

" _We need you to look at a few forms."_

" _Ok, I am on my way."_ CJ looks at Danny and kisses him "I have to go to work Daniel."

"Go, I will be fine honey." CJ leans down to give Danny a kiss as she leaves for work.

"I love you, Danny, call me if you need anything and remember that Kate is staying at a local hotel."

"You don't need to worry about me CJ."

"Yes, I do Danny. I love you and we want kids and get married one day. So, yes I do need to worry about you, as I know you worry about me." CJ laves after giving Danny another kiss.

When she arrives Franklin Hollis meets her at the door. "I think someone is trying to infiltrate this foundation."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this paper it was printed out from our website." CJ reads the papers and recognizes some of the facts from the memo that caused a big fight between her and Danny years ago.

"I think I know who did this, her name is Mandy Hampton. She worked with me in the early years of the Bartlet administration." CJ starts thinking about Danny, "she even flirted with Danny and told me to be more friendly with him. This was during the time when I was struggling to come to terms with my feeling for him."

"She knows Danny too?"

"Frank, Danny was the Chief Correspondent for The Washington Post for years almost anyone who worked at The Bartlet White House knows him. Even a few who worked in the last years know him a little bit because we started seeing each other after Leo died." CJ gets out her cell phone, "I need to call Danny." Frank signals to go ahead. _"Babe remember the language from the memo during the time of our first big fight."_

" _Of course, I do. Why are you asking?"_

" _We got a letter on the website and a few of the facts are outdated, and outline the points that Mandy made when she wrote that memo."_

" _Oh, is everything ok?"_

" _I just find odd that not long after your attack Mandy is trying to get me fired."_

" _What should I do?"_

" _Danny, you will stay there. I am calling Kate to come and make sure nothing happens to you."_

" _CJ, Alexander Booth, and Mark Bundy are in custody."_

" _I know that, but Mandy and I didn't always get along and she liked you."_

" _My eyes have only been for you, Claudia Jean. They have been that way since I met you at Headquarters for Bartlet for America."_

" _Danny, I just need to do this, I almost lost you already. I don't want to chance it,"_ CJ sits down on her chair. _"Please just do this, I know that you are an adult and can take care of yourself."_

" _Ok, I will do that for you."_

" _Thank you, I love you, Danny."_

 _I love you too CJ."_ They hang up and CJ calls Kate and waits for her to pick up.

" _CJ is everything ok?"_

" _I think so, but can you please go to my place to keep an eye on Danny."_

" _Why?"_

" _Roads just got an email with someone from our past trying to get me fired."_

" _That makes you worried about Danny."_

" _Yes, it this woman outright flirted with him on a regular basis, made every one of the senior staff angry at her for a memo outlying how to beat us. She took each and every one of us to town. Danny was the only reporter not to publish the whole article."_

" _Ok, I am on my way to look after your man."_

" _Thank you, Kate, I need to get back to work. I have a meeting with Carol and my assistant to discuss when we should make our next trip to Africa."_

" _Bye, CJ. I will call you when I get to your place to make sure no one attempts to do anything to Danny."_

" _Bye."_ CJ hangs up her phone as she gets back to work knowing that Danny will be safe when Kate gets to her house. She eventually starts to laugh when she realizes that she already has the worrying instincts like a mother.

Kate walks into the house after Danny opens the door. "My girlfriend was a little worried about me after she got that email that is most likely from Mandy."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, it gives me a glance at how she will be like when we have kids."

"You didn't get that from your time working with her in The White House?"

"She was like that with her Spin Boys and Leo after his divorce from Jenny."

"You just didn't think that would ever include you."

"Correct, I never thought that. Here I am living with CJ and we are thinking about kids and getting married."

"CJ told me a little about Mandy, is there much more to know."

"One day, actually I was feeding Gail and Mandy came into CJ's office and starts to flirt with me. CJ then enters her office and gets jealous. That night Carol asked me to meet CJ in her office. When CJ came to the office we shared our first kiss and a few kisses after that. After a while, Mandy didn't get along with anyone she left The White House a day after Roslynn. I wasn't able to be a friend to CJ until after I wrote my story. That is still one of my regrets during that time. My other one is not asking CJ to dinner before I told her about Shareef."

"Your two regrets is not being able to be both a significant other and a reporter to CJ at the same time."

"Yeah, I have loved CJ for years and I use to love reporting, but I found too many scandals and couldn't find it in my especially when I personally knew the people that it would it affect."

"You are the one who told CJ about Doug doing the nanny."

"Yes, I was. I also wanted a reason to see CJ. I was glad when she showed up at the restaurant I should have waited for until we ate dinner. I did that the second dinner and after I asked her to hold my hand on the down from that cliff, but she couldn't give me an answer because of the nuclear plant meltdown."

"That was why she was in a stance when she walked into the building."

"Most likely, I still remember how gorgeous she looked each time she walked to the table,"

"You know this is the type of thing that should be said in vows."

"I have been thinking about my life with CJ since I was waiting for her to land down at LAX."

"We know that you have a ring for CJ, may I ask how you are planning to propose to CJ?"

"I will buy goldfish and spell out will you marry me with them and the ring box will be the dot on the question mark."

"What will you be doing?"

"I will be on one knee as she turns around to look for me."

"Why goldfish?"

"They are her favorite snack, and are a big part of us."

"Gail?"

"Josh told me CJ likes Goldfish, so I bought her Gail thinking she liked the animal and not the crackers." Danny and Kate sit and watch tv until CJ gets home.

"Hi honey," CJ bends down to kiss Danny. "Hi, Kate, thank you, for watching Danny while waiting for me to get home and making sure Mandy didn't show up and do something. Danny drags CJ down to sit next to him and kisses the side of her head.

"No problems, I got to know Danny's side of his love for you before I know yours, but I do know how you do love him. You did move out to California with him after all."

CJ looks into Danny's eyes "I never knew I could love someone like this, and for someone to love me as much as Danny loves me." CJ and Danny lean their heads together and share a slow kiss.

"Are you two going to have a kid before or after you get married?"

CJ puts her head on Danny's shoulder while putting her hand on her abdomen, "we'll see what happens." CJ knows that she is a little late, but won't tell Danny until they are along and she can get a test done.

Authors Note, This chapter is for a user on Ao3 who gave me the names, thank you.


	8. Phone Call and Gold Fish

As always, I do not own these fabulous characters. Majority of them belong to Aaron Sorkin; few of them belong to Ehli Attie. As always reviews would be accepted and will try to implement them on future stories\chapters.

…..

It has been a month and no sign of Mandy, CJ took a test and it was positive. She has yet to make a doctors appointment as she has been busy with work and worried about Danny. "CJ when are you going to make an appointment to make sure you are indeed pregnant."

"Danny, I just have been busy with everything going on and I have been spotting."

"Does that mean we are not with child?"

"I don't know. I have to go to work," CJ gives Danny a kiss "I will be back around 7."

"I can call your doctor." CJ walks out the door and gets in her car trying to get her mind focused on work and not that she may be pregnant. When she gets to work she gets a call on her phone from a number she doesn't recognize and picks it up.

"Hello."

"Hello CJ," CJ knows that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Mandy."

"Danny, you don't deserve him."

"I am not going to leave the guy I love and distanced myself when I was in The West Wing."

"You will if you don't want to lose your job and everyone you care about." CJ walks into Carol's office and puts her phone on speaker while putting her finger over her mouth to keep Carol quiet.

"The people who love me won't be intimidated by someone trying to take away Danny. We are planning to get married and have kids, so anything you say will not deter our relationship no matter how hard you try."

"Danny is supposed to be mine."

"Danny has been in love with for many years. He did all he could to be with me. I will not stop being with him just because you threatened me. I put aside my personal life for 8 years, and I am not going to do that again. If you even try to do something I will call the police on you Madeline Hampton." Mandy hangs up the phone in a huff as CJ and Carol lock eyes.

"CJ, are you back to being worried about Danny?" CJ shakes her head.

"Carol, I never stopped worrying. I hear this is a part of being in a strong relationship. I may even be pregnant, and I think Danny is going to propose." Carol tried to keep her joy contained but fails when CJ smiles.

"Two things are you going to say yes, and you think you are pregnant?"

"I will say yes, and I am spotting, so I am afraid to see my doctor if I have lost my little miracle."

"CJ, remember last year when my sister was pregnant with her little boy." CJ nods her head yes, "she was spotting early on in her pregnancy, and her OBGYN said that was normal."

"That is good, Danny did offer to make the appointment for me."

"Go call him, and tell him to make the appointment and say you want him to go with you."

CJ smiles as she walks to her office to call Danny, "hey, Babe."

"What's up Fishgirl?"

"Go ahead and make the appointment and make sure you are free when it happens."

"Really?"

"Yep, I just was talking with Carol and she convinced me to have you call Doctor Fasco."

"I'll get right on it and will call your Doctor. How about I come by with some lunch later."

"That sounds wonderful," CJ smiles into the phone, "I will look forward to that. I have to go, love you."

"Love ya too Ceej." They hang up as they get to what needs to be done. Around 12:30 Danny shows up with sandwiches for him and CJ. He goes up to CJ who has her back faced away from the door and he puts his arms around her waiste and kisses her cheek.

"Mmmm is that you Danny."

"Yes, it is, how has your day been so far?"

CJ turns around to look in his eyes and puts her right hand on his bearded cheek, "great, well besides the call from Mandy."

"Mandy called you?"

"She did."

"What did she say?"

"She thinks that you are hers."

"She couldn't be more wrong."

"I know, look at the things we have been talking about since your attack."

"Exactly, now let's get eating." They sit down to eat and as they are finishing Carol comes in the office.

"Hi, Danny. CJ we have to call Hollis."

"Ok let me say bye to Danny." Danny gets up and gives CJ a deep kiss and starts to think about the number of Gold Fish he may need tonight.

"Bye hun. I'll see you at home."

"Yes, you will," CJ raises her eyebrows hoping Danny will get the message.

…Hours later…

CJ walks into the house to see candles everywhere, "Danny where are you?" CJ walks into the kitchen to see Gold Fish spelling out 'Will you marry me?' She turns around to see Danny on one knee with a ring that has a silver band and her birthstone incased around diamonds. CJ's hands fly to cover her mouth.

"Claudia Jean. You make me the happiest guy in the world it would make me the happiest guy in the world if you would become my wife."

CJ gets down to kiss Danny, "yes, I would love to be your wife, Danny." Danny puts the ring on her finger, "may I ask you why Gold Fish?"

"They are your favorite snack food, and I hope this is one of your favorite memories just like when I gave you Gail."

"Oh, Danny it is a favorite memory. I love you."


End file.
